


From the Rubble

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Reader Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I really tried it's been years since i've done an STID fic, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombing the Archives has a toll on Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own STID. 
> 
> the idea for this fic came to me randomly and I had to write it down before it went away. hope you enjoy.

"You are not supposed to be here." John's voice stressed as he tore through the rubble that was the London Archives with one hand. " Y/N, you were supposed to be at home." 

His left hand held a personal transporter while his right continued to dig. Neither Khan nor Marcus had expected him to develop an attachment to you. Khan had his family constantly on his mind and at some point, the levee broke and he told you about his past. About everything. 

A small light beams through the dust and debris as his hand comes closer to you. You can barely catch a breath, stone, glass, and other materials from the library and offices covered your frame. Even after all of this, you still loved him. 

"Y/N, Y/N." His voice was starting to rise now, frantic to find you. 

You could see his jaw clench as he pulled away the last large stone. Your concussion riddled mind could hardly form the thought about his superior strength. Intense blue eyes focused on your badly broken body as he put the transporter down and rifled through his trench coat.  

"Shh, this will help, Y/N."  You could feel the pinprick of a needle to your neck as your vision faded to black.

_"I'll come back for you. You are family."_


End file.
